Unquenchable
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Biar tidak ada satupun yang paham, apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi . Cerita dewasa . Mengandung unsur antagonis moral . .NTR. .
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Unquenchable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Spica Zoe**

 **.**

Kepemilikan Naruto bukan tanggung jawab saya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan,**

 **Cerita berat . Mengandung unsur antagonis moral . Cerita dewasa .**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Mengambil keputusan memakai chara Tsunade saat Dan (kekasihnya di anime) masih hidup. Intinya saya memakai chara Tsunade muda.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura menutup kesal laptop yang baru saja diperhatikannya. Mendapati artikel murahan dengan gosip murahan memaksanya untuk mengawali pagi ini dengan kepenatan dan kedangkalan pikiran. Meski ia tahu, apa yang ia baca sebenarnya bukanlah gosip semata.

Tapi biar bagaimana pun, Sakura tidak suka kebenaran itu kembali terungkap. Tentang masa lalu, tentang hal yang sejak dulu tidak ia suka.

.

.

.

Dering pertama terdengar.

Tsunade mulai tersadar. Kebisingan suara dari ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas membuatnya terbangun, mau tidak mau.

Dering kedua masih berlanjut.

Dengan daya yang masih belum sepenuhnya ia miliki, Tsunade mulai menggerakan tangannya. Meraih ponsel yang dengan tak tahu diri mengganggu tidurnya.

Dering ketiga mulai menjengkelkan.

Memaksa kesadarannya berperan cepat mengambil ahli tubuhnya. Ditepisnya tangan yang merangkulnya. Deringan ini sungguh sangat mengganggu.

Dering keempat-

"Kau masih mau tidur sampai jam berapa?!"

Tsunade menghempas tubuhnya malas. Makian ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik adiknya, Sakura. Tsunade masih terus membiarkan suara-suara Sakura menusuk pendengarannya. Dengan kalimat-kalimat lain dan makian-makian lain yang selalu mengguruinya. Ditumpuk satu tangannya lain lain dikening, Tsunade masih menyempatkan diri menatap wajah pria yang baru saja melewatkan malam panjang dengannya di tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang Tsunade lakukan, Sakura menebak kemungkinan terbesar apa yang paling bisa terjadi pada kakaknya. Tak segera mendapat jawaban, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di sisi jendela ruangan tempatnya berpijak. Sambil menunggu jawaban. Sambil ia tahan emosinya yang meluap. Dengan tangan yang ia simpan di dadanya. Mengantisipasi kemungkinan akan jawaba yang akan Tsunade berikan.

"Malam tadi, aku harus menemui beberapa rekan untuk membicarakan proyek kerja yang tengah menyimpang." Tsunade bangkit. Menahan Selimut yang akan merosot jatuh dari tubuhnya. Menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang dengan tumpukan bantal. Lalu menarik kedua kakinya untuk terlipat. Memeluk lututnya. Dan bibirnya masih terus saja berusaha berbicara. "Dan aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk pulang."

Sakura tahu. Meski ia yakin, bukan itu kenyataan sebenarnya yang tengah Tsunade katakan. Iya tahu.

Tsunade meraih jari-jari kakinya. Memainkannya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang masih terus mengoceh pada Sakura. Mengatakan kebohongan dan meyakinkan Sakura dengan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Tsuna- _neesan._ "

Tsunade berhenti. Hanya dengan satu panggilan kecil yang khas yang Sakura ucapkan, Tsunade menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Mendadak, ada yang langsung membebani perasaannya. Semua yang telah ia lakukan sejak dulu telah salah. Rasanya, percuma untuk meninggalkan semuanya dan mencari kebahagiaan. Tsunade telah terlanjur terjerumus.

"Ya."

Sakura menarik napasnya berat. Tirai-tirai di jendela melambai mengeluarkan suara. Memberinya nuansa menggetarkan dan keinginan berbicara. Ia yang paling tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kepeduliannya terlalu besar, dan ia tidak mau semuanya terabaikan begitu saja.

Kesakitan ini.

Kesalahan ini.

Rasa malu ini.

Masih bisa mereka perbaiki.

"Kau tidak harus lari hanya karena mereka mengetahui kebenarannya."

Remuk bagai gelas yang tengah diisi air panas. Begitulah perasaan yang tengah Tsunade rasakan saat Sakura mengatakannya. Tsunade memaksa bibirnya tersenyum meski matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Ada linangan yang tersembunyi tapi memaksa untuk menampilkan dirinya.

Tsunade sadar, ia sudah kalah berkali-kali. Tapi, bagi Sakura itu adalah sebuah kemenangan jika Tsunade tidak memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dan setiap kali Sakura meyakinkan, Tsunade selalu menurut untuk mencobanya.

Setelah menyudahi pembicaraan. Tsunade bangkit dari ranjangnya. Efek dari gerakannya, menimbulkan gangguan kecil bagi pria lain yang tengah ia tinggalkan. Kesadaran pria itu mulai terkumpul. Dan Tsunade mengabaikannya.

Menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sambil mengutipi satu persatu pakaiannya yang berserak di atas lantai. Tsunade merespon datar. "Kembali pulang."

"Dan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Tsunade terhenti. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin akan bisa ia ulangi kembali. Pertemuan ini akan kembali menyeretnya dalam kebimbangan. Mendesaknya untuk mengulang dan terus mengulang.

"Kakashi. Jangan pernah mengharapkanku."

Dan Tsunade meninggalkannya.

* * *

.

Sakura duduk di ruangannya. Salah satu ruang tertinggi dari gedung mewah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai kemegahan Senju Corp. Perusahan yang mengelolah semua aset alam di Konoha. Salah satu perusahaan ternama yang telah menjadi cikal bakal kota itu sendiri. Menatapi beberapa lembar data yang telah ia himpun. Lalu meminimalisir dalam kelompok kerja yang tengah ia sesuaikan di dalam laptopnya.

Tsunade belum menunjukan kehadirannya. Sudah siang hari, dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali yang Sakura terima. Ia takut, sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja membiarkanmu memasuki gedung dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Kakashi menatap Tsunade tenang. Mereka telah sampai di depan gedung Senju Corp. Dan Kakashi ragu membiarkan Tsunade masuk karena ia yakin pasti banyak hal yang akan terjadi di sana. Belum lagi, mereka telah melihat sudah ada beberapa wartawan yang tengah menunggu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tsunade mengambil keputusan. Keluar dari mobil, dengan kaca mata hitam yang mungkin bisa membantu penyamarannya. Tapi memang tidak semudah itu. Kenyataannya, kehadirannya memang telah mengundang rentetan langkah cepat para wartawan yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

Tsunade mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi sia-sia.

"Tsuna- _hime_ ... Tsunade- _hime ..._ bisa kami-"

"Apa kabar _hime_?"

Tsunade tidak peduli. Ia tetap melangkahkan kaki saat semua suara mendesaknya untuk menjawab. Ia hanya harus bersabar. Menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat akan membuat mereka menyerah untuk berucap.

"Apa rumor tentang masa lalu anda itu benar?"

Tsunade tidak menjawab. Beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan tiba di lobby utama. Beberapa penjaga mungkin akan membantunya. Hanya harus bersabar untuk tetap ...

"Tapi tidak mungkin kan, jika anda dulu pernah berperan dalam pembuatan video dewasa?"

... melangkah, atau mungkin tidak.

Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat kaki Tsunade keluh seketika. Tsunade menatap marah salah satu wartawan yang berhasil memancing amarahnya.

"Kau-"

"Maaf. Maaf. Kalian sudah benar-benar melewati batas privasi." Sebelum akhirnya ada satu rangkulan yang Tsunade rasakan di kedua bahunya. Membawanya melangkah, dan meninggalkan pandangan pada kerumunan wartawan yang tengah di halau oleh beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Tsunade- _hime_! Tsunade-

"Jadi rumor itu ben-"

Hingga suara-suara itu menghilang dari pendengarannya.

.

"Kakashi, kau?"

Di dalam sebuah _lift_ yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Kakashi mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak tersirat Tsunade dengan pengabaian. Tsunade tidak perlu mengulangi, berapa kali ia telah menyuruh Kakashi untuk tidak menunjukan dirinya pada orang-orang di sekitar Tsunade. Biarkan saja menjadi misteri. Dan biarkan hanya menjadi rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas perkenalan antara seorang teman, tidak lebih. Meskipun Tsunade sadar, tidak layak baginya untuk menjadi seorang teman bagi Kakashi yang orang-orang kenal sebagai-

 _"Apa kau lihat siapa pria itu?"_

 _"Dia mirip Hatake Kakashi."_

 _"Serius?"_

 _"Ini akan menjadi rumor baru."_

"Perkenalkan aku pada adikmu, orang-orangmu dan semua orang di Konoha, jika kita punya hubungan."

.

Sakura menoleh saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dua bayangan telah hadir menjajah pengelihatannya. Ia hampir lupa jika akan kedatangan seorang tamu agung untuk ikatan kerja sama pada sebuah film yang akan ia bintangi.

Menjadikan gedung ini tempat pertemuan adalah pilihan terbaik, karena Sakura selalu menyakinkan, sebagian ruang yang telah ia ubah sebagai kantornya adalah tempat teraman yang bisa ia samarkan dibalik bayang-bayang kemegahan Senju Corp.

"Sakura. Perkenalkan. Uchiha Sasuke."

Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu sutradara ternama yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai sahabat sendiri, dengan tingkah khasnya tersenyum memberi Sakura sambutan hangat. Memperkenalkan sosok dingin yang Sakura duga akan menjadi produser pada filmnya kali ini.

Sebuah senyuman canggung dan uluran tangan, Sakura berikan pada Sasuke. Sebagai seorang artis, Sakura telah bertemu ribuan mata yang pernah menatapnya. Ribuan pancaran yang pernah menghakiminya. Tapi baru ini ia merasa, tatapan pria ini seakan dengan yakin ingin menelanjanginya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Hangatnya tangan Sasuke, seakan mampu memberikan satu sengatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura. Melalui tatapan matanya yang dingin, Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura terdiam tanpa sebab.

Pesonanya.

Sakura terjebak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Lagi pengen buat tema berat, di mana Sakura mengalami dilema akan kisah cintanya sendiri.

Chapter ini hanya chapter percobaan.

.

.

.

* * *

"President Direktur Senju Corp tengah berada dalam masalah."

Pria bersurai merah itu menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Ucapan dari seorang yang berada di sampingnya tidak ia respon berlebihan. Dalam gelapnya malam. Ia memilih diam.

"Jika Senju jatuh, apa Hyuga dan Uchiha mampu merangkak naik?"

Surai merah yang menyala itu bangkit, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Imajinasi untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi tidak mampu menguasai pikirannya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang tersesat. Satu dari tiga orang yang berada di sana telah memilih mundur dalam pesta kecil ketiganya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Shino menerawang, "Kazeya Gaara akan selalu baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Unquenchable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Spica Zoe**

 **.**

Kepemilikan Naruto bukan tanggung jawab saya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan,**

 **Cerita berat . Mengandung unsur antagonis moral . Cerita dewasa .**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Mengambil keputusan memakai chara Tsunade saat Dan (kekasihnya di anime) masih hidup. Intinya saya memakai chara Tsunade muda.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak ada rumor yang memberikan dampak positif bagi siapapun." Sakura menarik tangannya sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan berembun gelas berisi campuran alkohol di hadapannya. Kalimat dari Kiba membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Tertegun menelan bodoh yang tak bisa ia lemparkan ke alam berbeda selain alam nyata yang sedang ia hadapi. Tertegun merengkuh sadar yang hampir beranjak dari kewarasannya.

Ia berharap diskusinya dengan Kiba yang tak lain adalah asisten pribadi keluarga Senju memberikannya hasil yang bisa membuatnya bernapas lega akibat masalah yang menimpa Tsunade. Tapi nyatanya tidak segampang itu berpikir untuk menghirup udara segar dengan segala kesejukannya.

Kiba malah datang dengan belasan tabloid dan surat kabar ditangannya dan menyerahkan keseluruhnya pada Sakura. Kesemuanya yang bersampul berita utama tentang Tsunade dengan segala rumor yang mengarah padanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengupayakan sesuatu untuk meredam rumor ini, Kiba?" Sakura menimbang. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertanggung jawab pada para petinggi yang terhormat Senju di alam sana ketika mereka harus mendapati bahwa keturunan terakhir mereka telah menelanjangi tubuh di depan semua mata yang memuliakan mereka.

Hina sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sekarang, semua rumor itu sudah menjadi makanan publik."

Sakura melemparkan tiga-empat tabloid dan juga surat kabar ke hadapan Tsunade yang masih terduduk diam di ruang kerjanya di dalam kediaman mereka. Kaca mata yang menggantung di pangkal hidungnya, juga posisi kedua tangannya yang masih berada di atas meja dengan sebuah pena yang terselip di antara jarinya ia biarkan masih tetap begitu, bergeming memandang Sakura.

Meski tidak ia pungkiri jika desahan napas berat tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal." Bisik Sakura menyimpan tempramen yang menjadi kepribadiannya. Meski ingin, tapi ia tidak ingin menyiksa Tsunade lebih banyak lagi karena ceramahnya yang ia yakin akan diabaikan Tsunade begitu saja. Sampul-sampul dari tabloid dan surat kabar itu, memasang gambar dirinya dengan pose senonoh dan menjengkelkan baginya. Itu gambar dari beberapa tampilan video yang sangat ia ingat. "Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut tanya Sakura yang masih tetap memandang Tsunade diam. Dalam satu ekspresi dan begitu memuakan. Kenapa wanita ini tidak pernah mau menunjukan ekspresinya yang lain, selain ekspresi tak berjiwa seperti ini!?

"Sedang kupikirkan."

"Sampai kapan? Sampai semua agensi bedebah sejenis itu menawarimu untuk kembali berperan sebagai seorang murid SMA yang rela digagahi gurunya dalam sebuah rekaman? Bertindaklah sesuatu!" kesal Sakura memuncak.

"Sakura, sudah kubilang, sedang kupikirkan." Tetap sama, nada suaranya tidak berubah.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi, Tsunade- _san._ " Sakura meraih kembali apa yang telah ia berikan pada Tsunade, membawa kembali tabloid dan surat kabar itu. Lalu berniat meninggalkan wanita itu di ruangannya. Namun sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu, Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya untuk beberapa detik, "Panggil aku _nee-san_. Sakura." dan Sakura benar-benar menghilang.

Sakura tahu, bukan perkara mudah baginya untuk melenyapkan semua asumsi negatif akan apa yang tengah terjadi dalam keluarganya. Keluarga? Bahkan Sakura tak tahu untuk apa ia secemas ini hanya karena kenyataan masa lalu Tsunade terungkap tanpa sebab.

Video-video dewasa berdurasi cukup panjang. Ini bukan sekedar video yang 'direkam' oleh seseorang tak bermoral hanya untuk sekedar mengabadikan hubungan panas yang mereka lakukan. Melainkan video yang direkam oleh beberapa kamera berkualitas terbaik, dan dari setiap sudut-sudut pandang terbaik pula. Jangan remehkan Sakura jika untuk menjelaskan keadaan video ini saja ia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Sakura segera menutup laman yang baru ia lihat dari laptop yang menyala di meja kerjanya ketika seseorang mengetuk ruangannya. Setelah mempersilakan pria itu masuk, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan memberikan beberapa berkas untuknya agar diperiksa.

"Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang menyebarkan video ini segera diberi ganjaran." Ucapnya. Menatap mata Kiba, yang kini hanya membaca beberapa berkas yang diberinya. Dan dirinya sendiri kembali duduk.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Kiba diawal hari tadi, Sakura pun mengunjungi Tsunade di ruangannya dan ingin mendapatkan setidaknya satu kalimat pembelaan dari sang penerus itu. Tapi yang ada, Sakura menemui kenyataan jika ia sendiri pun tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menghadapi kakaknya tersebut.

Untuk itu, ia kembali menyuruh Kiba untuk menemuinya sekali lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin masalah ini ia biarkan berlarut-larut lagi. Jika Tsunade tidak mau bertindak cepat, ia yang akan turun tangan lebih dulu. Muak sekali rasanya hidup diliputi dengan berbagai perkara memalukan seperti ini.

"Ini berat Sakura. Video ini milik sebuah rumah produksi. Dan memang diproduksi untuk publik. Jika kau mengajukannya sebagai pelanggaran, takutnya kita yang akan kembali diserang." Ucap Kiba menarik napasnya gelisah.

Benar kata Kiba. Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tapi, masalahnya adalah, kenapa video yang telah lama terlupa itu kembali lagi dan muncul lagi ke permukaan saat semua hal tentang Tsunade telah dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Dia sudah lama berhenti Kiba." Kesal Sakura tertahan. "Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja semua ini bisa terjadi?" dukanya tercurah.

Kiba tidak begitu paham apapun. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Tsunade dan Sakura, sebagai assiten pribadi keluarga Senju, ia hanya berharap semua masalah dalam keluarga ini cepat selesai, dan semua kembali dalam tahapan yang baik-baik saja.

Tanpa Sakura harap, Kiba pun ingin memperjuangkan yang terbaik untuk Tsunade. Untuk kariernya yang telah lama tenggelam sebagai publik figur, dan untuk masa depannya sebagai pewaris perusahaan.

"Akan lebih baik untuk Tsunade- _sama_ sendirilah yang menghadapai semuanya." Kiba melirik sekilas wajah Sakura yang terlihat letih berpikir. Terdiam, atau sengaja menunggu Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya; maka Kiba memilih untuk terus berkata. "Beliau pasti sudah tahu resiko seperti ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Jika ia hanya seorang manusia biasa tanpa nama dan kedudukan, mungkin ini semua tidak akan menjadi beban pikiran. Masalah terbesarnya adalah, ini mempertaruhkan nama baik Senju dan seluruh kehormatan generasi terdahulu turun-temurun. Mendapati seorang tuan putri keturunan nenek moyang pendiri negara melakukan hal seperti ini akan menuai banyak beban mental yang lebih berat."

Sakura menahan gejolak yang tertumpah di dalam dadanya. Untuk itulah ia merasakan sakit kepala yang berkepanjangan. Karena Tsunade adalah salah satu pemuka penting yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Juga pewaris kekayaan dan seluruh harapan bagi seluruh warga Konoha.

Sakura memijat permukaan dahinya keras. Menutup matanya. Berusaha menikmati juga mengabaikan segala kesakitan pikiran. Kenyataan ini sugguh membuatnya ingin mengamuk pada saat yang bersamaan.

Menghadapi semuanya kata Kiba? Tsunade menghadapi semuanya seorang diri? Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Kiba yang seharusnya sudah mengerti bagaimana peringai Tsunade masih bisa berpikir seperti itu. Sejak kapan Tsunade mau bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakannya? Sejak kapan Tsunade bisa berpikir bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ia hadapi seorang diri? Bahkan semua ini terjadi hanya karena kebodohannya yang tidak pernah bisa memutuskan apapun sejak dulu.

* * *

.

.

Benar jika Naruto sudah diberi kuasa khusus untuk pemilihan pemain atas persetujuan dari Sasuke. Dengan mengumpulkan beberapa data calon pemain utama lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke beserta dengan gambaran diri mereka, itulah cara Sasuke ikut menilainya. Jika pemilihan pemeran utama sudah diselesaikan, kini Naruto menyertakan beberapa profil pemain tambahan yang juga harus Sasuke ketahui meski tak akan begitu turun tangan untuk mencampuri keikutsertaan mereka nanti.

"Kau lebih paham dariku dalam menangani masalah ini, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa ringan. Renyah dipikirannya ia sampaikan dengan sebuah gestur tubuh yang membuatnya terlihat begitu rupawan dengan caranya sendiri. Mengangkat kedua bahu yang seolah menerjemahkan kata, _"Siapa yang tahu?"_ dengan kedua tangannya yang ikut terangkat, membuatnya tampak seperti Sutradara kawakan. Oops! ralat. Naruto memang Sutradara kawakan.

Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia pun ikut bersikap renyah.

"Jadi kapan akan dimulai?"

Naruto meraih file yang baru saja Sasuke letakan di atas meja, dan menunjukan kepada Sasuke sebaris kalimat disana untuk merespon jawaban Sasuke dengan pasti.

"Karena pihak sponsor pun teman sendiri, rasanya tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lagi pula ini debut pertamamu menjadi Produser, Sasuke. Ini akan kita buat sebagai karya yang besar." Naruto terlihat begitu berambisi.

"Apapun itu, kuserahkan padamu."

Sasuke beranjak bosan. Terlihat jelas dari gestur tubuhnya yang bergerak malas ketika ia melangkah meraih jas yang ia letak sembarang di sisi lain meja kerjanya. Malam ini bukan malam yang memanjakan sepertinya, untuk itu, Naruto merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sedang ia saksikan pada teman lamanya itu, kini.

"Apa kau ada janji malam ini?" tahan Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbenah. Sasuke berdehem penuh pikir setelah ia meresapi pertanyaan Naruto. Dan memandangnya.

"Hinata sedang menungguku."

Naruto terlihat menimbang kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari Sasuke. Dengan sedikit anggukan yang menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak berniat lebih keras untuk mengajak pria beristri itu malam ini.

"Mungkin dia bisa kau suruh menunggu di tempat lain. Lagi pula dia tidak akan keberatan 'kan jika suaminya merayakan sesuatu yang akan berakhir luar biasa nanti?"

Sedikit jengah, tapi Sasuke paham pinta pria berambut kuning yang tengah berdiri entah sejak kapan di sampingnya kini.

Benar juga jika ia mulai berpikir; menikmati masa bersama Hinata menjadi semakin jarang ia lakukan ketika ia harus menjabat sebagai direktur untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahnya. Hinata pun punya pekerjaan, dan mendapati mereka memiliki jadwal yang sama-sama padat, bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk saling mengisi setelah sekian lama?

"Kalau begitu-"

"Tenang! Biar aku yang menghubunginya. Lagian rindu juga rasanya mendengar suara istrimu setelah begitu lama menghilang dari pandanganku." Tawa Naruto apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi menatap cemas bayang wanita berambut merah muda di antara beberapa kaum elit lainnya di sudut ruang di lantai termahal gedung itu. Tempat dimana para elit berkantong tebal dan bermartabat menghambur uang dan mereceh kesenangan dunia.

Menyerupai sebuah _club_ , namun tidak begitu ramai dan sesak dengan kilapan lampu juga musik mendetam jantung. Hanya kaum elit yang bisa melangkah ke dalamnya. Kaum elit yang memiliki _log-in_ khusus yang sudah tersistem untuk memamerkan seberapa megah kehidupan kaumnya.

Dan Kakashi pikir salah satu di antara yang hadir di sana adalah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Tsunade melirik kecil ke dalam kamarnya melalui beranda tempat ia berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara dering ponselnya meraja sepi. Nyala lampu layar lebar itu masih terus menyala seiring dering lembut juga getar yang seirama nadanya. Sedikit malas. Ia abaikan. Lebih ingin menikmati kelamnya gelap langit yang selalu menjadi keistimewaan baginya karena telah menjadi salah satu manusia yang bisa merasakan cumbuan langit dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Tapi percuma. Dering itu bernada lagi.

Hampir empat kali ia telah mengabaikan. Pikirnya sesak jika pada kenyataannya sang penelpon adalah jenis-jenis orang yang tidak ia harapkan. Orang-orang yang sesukanya mengganggu keanggunan masa rehatnya yang tentu sangatlah berharga.

Tapi untuk dering ke-belasan kali, rasanya ia pun habis sabar.

Melangkah pelan, ia datangi posisi ponsel yang ia letak sengaja di atas meja tersudut di kamarnya. Sebagai bentuk penghindaran yang tahunya tidak bisa ia tuntaskan.

Hatake Kakashi menelpon.

Malas.

Tapi Tsunade memilih meladeni dari pada nanti ia memikirkannya.

 _"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"_

Tiada nada kesal terdengar. Lembut suara Kakashi membuat Tsunade tertegun sejenak. Ia pikir ia akan menerima umpatan penuh paksa akan kekecewaan pria ini karena telah sengaja mengabaikannya. Ternyata si pria ini mengkhawatirkannya.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Apa kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" sebenarnya wanita itu ingin kesal, tapi ia tidak punya cukup alasan untuk melakukannya. Jadi ia tahan nada bicaranya agar Kakashi pun tak merasa terbuang di seberang sana.

"Ah. Tidak." Kakashi menahan kalimatnya. Ditelisiknya lagi sudut tempat dimana tadi ia menemui bayangan yang ia kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura. Adik dari wanita yang ia cintai sekaligus yang membencinya. Sakura masih di sana. Bersama rentetan bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Jangan salahkan kenapa Kakashi bisa kenal dengan pria yang selalu terlihat tenang itu. Dan jangan salahkan juga kenapa Sasuke bisa mempertontonkan dirinya ketika itu. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan salah satu tuan puteri keluarga Hyuuga.

"Apa adikmu sedang berada di sana?" Tsunade mengernyit aneh. Pertanyaan apa ini? Tidak 'kah ada hal yang lebih masuk akal untuk ditanyakan dari pada bertanya tentang Sakura? Bukan berarti Tsunade tidak suka Kakashi membahas Sakura. Hanya saja, Kakashi dan Sakura bahkan tidak pernah saling berjumpa. _"Aku tidak tahu. Untuk apa kau tanyakan?"_

"Aku melihatnya di sini."

Tsunade tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Siapa Kakashi, ia pun tahu. Lingkungan pergaulan Kakashi pun bukan ia tak kenal. Dan pertanyaan Tsunade yang terbenak sekarang adalah, kenapa Sakura berada di sana?

Tsunade melangkah tegas menuju sudut lain di kamarnya. Ia tidak biarkan ponsel itu berjarak sedikitpun dari telinganya. Diraihnya mantel yang ia gantung ditempatnya. Lalu meraih kunci mobil miliknya yang ia letak di atas nakas sisi ranjangnya. Tidak lagi Kakashi atau tentang video panasnya lagi yang ia sumbat di kepalanya sekarang. Melainkan seluruhnya tentang Sakura.

"Di mana kau sekarang?"

Kini ia membelah angin yang menghalangi lajunya. Menghalau gelap yang menghadang pandangannya. Ramai langkah, deruh mesin dan lampu-lampu kota tak terasa bernuansa lagi olehnya.

"Lux God Palace. Apa kau akan ke sini- Hime... Tsuna-hime!.. Tsuna! …..ck…. Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

tibici

.

* * *

AN : Sedikit pemberitahuan. Tag nama yang tersedia ada empat yang diberlakukan oleh pihak FFn. Di chap pertama memang saya isi keempatnya. Tapi di chap kedua ini saya putuskan untuk mengurangi satu. Jadi jangan bertanya dulu siapa yang bakal digandeng Sakura kelak.

Tambahan, Saya bukan seorang penulis. Saya seorang pengagum. Dan masih seorang manusia biasa. Terimakasih.


End file.
